Living Scriptures
Living Scriptures (also known as Living Scriptures, Inc., The Living Scriptures,) or (LSI) is an American corporation company that was founded by Jared F. Brown & Seldon O. Young in 1974 along with the copyright holder Living Scriptures Inc., which was founded in the same year, then the copyright holder JS Publishing, Inc., which was founded in 1985, then in 1987, they founded the copyright holder Liahona Productions, Inc., also Liahona Productions which founded in the same year, in 1991, the copyright holder Liahona Productions, Inc., was renamed to JS Publishing, Inc., also they founded the copyright holder Animated Stories of Church History, Ltd. Ptrship in 1988, then they founded the company Trek West, also the copyright holder Trek West, Inc., which was founded in 1993, the copyright holder Modern Prophets LC., which was founded in 2000, also the copyright holder Trek West, Inc., which was renamed to Modern Prophets LC., and in 2008, they founded the copyright holder Animated Stories from the Book of Mormon, LLC. History The company was founded by Jared F. Brown and Seldon O. Young in 1974, who originally sold dramatized audio cassette tape set based on beloved sections of the doctrine and covenants, one official declaration, and beloved chapters of the pearl of great price. The 18-cassette tape audio scripture set called "Doctrine and Covenants & Pearl of Great Price" and they sold 12-cassette tape audio dramatizations set called "The Family Hour", in 1980 along with another company Nest Family Entertainment (formerly Family Entertainment, and originally Family Entertainment Network), "The Family Hour" was renamed to "Your Family Hour Stories", and in 2001, it was renamed again to "Family Hour Stories Dramatized" on 12-cd set. In 1976, Brown and Young developed the telemarketing pioneer NICE Corporation; they were the first to design a computerized system based on telemarketing, building the largest telemarketing company in the USA. In 1988, NICE Corporation was sold to Cincinnati Bell. In 1978, Living Scriptures producing dramatized audio cassette tape sets based on beloved stories from the Book of Mormon, church history and Mormon women. The 24-cassette tape audio dramatizations set called "Dramatized Book of Mormon", then it was renamed to "The Golden Plates", and in 2001 it was renamed to "The Golden Plates Dramatized" on 24-cd set. The 36-cassette tape audio dramatizations set called "Dramatized Church History", and in 2001 it was renamed to "Church History Dramatized" on 36-cd set. The 12-cassette tape audio dramatizations set called "Great Mormon Women Dramatized, 2001 now is on 12-cd set. In 1985 and in 1986, Living Scriptures & JS Publishing, Inc., began producing a 6-cassette tape audio instrumentals set called "Mormon Hymn Classics" with Lex de Azevedo arranging & conducting the National Philharmonic Orchestra did perform 71 inspiration hymns, in 1997 the audio series "Mormon Hymn Classics" was digitally remastered on 6-cd cases, and in 2004, they released the "Mormon Hymn Classics" 6-cd box set. In 1985 and in 1986 in these same years, Living Scriptures & JS Publishing, Inc., began producing a 6-home system cassette tape video series called "Visit Isreal" with Dr. W. Cleon Skousken, did do all the beloved stories of the holy land also known as "The Holy Land" with Dr. W. Cleon Skousken. In 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, and in 1999, Living Scriptues & Trek West began producing a 12-part VHS video tape series called "The Docudrama of the Restoration" did do all the document events during the church history. In 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, and in 2008, Living Scriptures, Trek West, Modern Prophets LC., began a 15-home system cassette tape video series called "The Modern Prophets" do do all the documents of 15 Latter-Day Saints Church presidents from Joseph Smith to Gordon B. Hinckley. Animation Together they planned out what it would take to turn the dream into a reality and the talent was available. Along with Richard Rich's own team of designers, artists and animators (many of his former Disney associates) themselves, they'd gotten Lex de Azevedo and Kurt Bestor to compose the music, Orson Scott Card and Brian Nissen to write the scripts, and draw on great acting talent with actors and actresses to supply the voices. With the animation style of the Disney classics, and a personal, individual touch only Richard Rich could provide, Book of Mormon heroes came to life for the first time in animation. In 1987, 1988, 1989, 1990, 1991, and in 1992, Living Scriptures, Liahona Productions, Liahona Productions, Inc., and JS Publishing, Inc., began producing the 12-home system cassette tape video series called "Animated Stories from the Book of Mormon" did do all the animated book of mormon stories from the brother of Jared to Moroni. In 1988, Living Scriptures and Animated Stories of Church History Ltd. Ptrship., began producing the 1-home system cassette tape video series called "Animated Stories from Church History" did do one animated church history story about Joseph Smith, then the "Animated Stories from Church History" did halted its production in the same year. Uses The Animated Stories series were used in residential uses and non-commercial uses such as churches (for LDS, Catholic and other families of religion) and schools. Filmography 'Animated television series' *"Animated Stories from the Book of Mormon" *"Animated Stories from Church History" 'Television series' *"Visit Israel" with Dr. W. Cleon Skousken *"The Docudrama of the Restoration" *"The Modern Prophets" Discography 'Dramatized radio set series' "The Dramatized Golden Plates" "Dramatized Great Mormon Women" "Dramatized Church History" "Dramatized Family Hour Stories" with Nest Family Entertainment (formerly Family Entertainment, and originally Family Entertainment Network) 'Radio series' "Mormon Hymn Classics" Logos Living Scriptures - 1987 Logo - Living Scriptures Presents.jpg|Logo in 1987 from Animated Stories from the Book of Mormon. Category:Companies